Poland's Party
by waterrain
Summary: Changed the title from Difficult To Say No. Japan agreed to go with America to Poland's party, but soon regrets it. Events occur and everything is a complete mess.
1. A Plea From America

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Poland's Party**

**Changed the title from Difficult To Say No.**

**By Waterrain**

'This is a trap.' Japan thought to himself before America even said a word, but knew whatever America decided to say he could not just say no when America had those big blue eyes that looked watery and that pout. Japan sighs heavily and he knew that there was more than likely a catch or something, but it is rather difficult to refuse America.

'Why does America have to look so cute.' Japan mentally thought and then watched as America's lips moved.

"Come on Japan. Let's go to Poland's birthday party." America said cheerfully and he looked at Japan with bright eyes.

"Why?" Japan asked flatly and his arms were crossed.

"Please I don't want to go alone." America muttered sulkily and his lower bottom lip was stuck out.

"What about the others?" Japan asked calmly and he waited for an answer.

"Well England had said 'Like hell I will go to that-'. He said some not too nice things about Poland, but then again England was not invited and he was a bit drunk." America commented smoothly and then rolled his eyes. "However he was happy that France was not invited and started cackling. England has some serious issues, but even I a hero can't help him."

"Oh." Japan said quietly and America sighed heavily to himself.

"I had asked France, but then he just stared at me and said to me 'Sorry, but no. However I would love to-'. Well he was being a pervert and I decided to be a hero by not smacking him. I instead walked away in a cool fashion until he decided to grope my ass and then of course I had to show him the error of his ways." America said cheerfully and he looked at Japan with wide eyes.

"Um." Japan muttered quietly and he bit his lip for why must America look like such a Uke right now.

"Please, Japan go with me to Poland's party." America said in pleading voice and he fell to his knees looking up at Japan with tear filled blue eyes.

"Well." Japan muttered softly and he looked down at America who looked so Uke like it was not even funny.

"Oh, Please Japan. I need you." America moaned and Japan's cheeks turned red for he was having some perverted thoughts about America. Since America was on his knees and those blue eyes looked so innocent along with the moaning.

"Since this means so much to you. I will go with you." Japan managed to say despite feeling embarrassed and then he watched as America stood up.

"Great. Now we have to pick out some girly outfits." America commented happily and he grabbed Japan's right hand.

"What?" Japan asked in a startled voice and his eyes went slightly wide in sheer shock.

"Heh, It is Poland's Birthday party after all and the invite said that cross dressing is a must otherwise no entry." America stated in a serious voice and then added lightly while smiling brightly at Japan. "You can wear some flowery Kimono and that would be fine."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. You Won't Regret It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Japan sighed heavily as America threw him a dark red Kimono with blue flowers surrounding the whole entire outfit and he had let America chose the outfit. Japan went into the bathroom to change and he wondered what America had chosen for himself.

'America did not even let me see the outfit he chose for himself.' Japan thought to himself and he begun taking off his outfit. After a few minutes started on putting on the dark red Kimono with blue flowers and he was doing it slowly not really wanting to face America.

"Hey, Japan. I'm already dressed. What is taking so long? Need any help?" America called out and Japan walked out of the bathroom while looking down at the floor.

"Heh, You look great. However I have something for you to add." America commented smoothly and he quickly pulled up Japan's left sleeve. America tied a thin white silk cloth around Japan's left wrist and he smiled brightly. "There you go."

"Anyway look up and see my cool outfit." America stated calmly and Japan started to look from the floor up to America's hair. He saw the black combat boots that were a few inches below America's knees and Japan smiled faintly to himself. Then his eyes drifted up and noticed that America's mid thighs were bare. Along with being able to see white panties with panda's on them and he bit his lip for those panda's reminded him of China, but then again America does get a lot of stuff from China.

"America do you think that maybe something more modest would be better." Japan said quietly and he noticed that the mini skirt was a dark pink in color. He tried to look away from America's exposed skin, but it was useless and his eyes looked at America's shirt if one would call it that at all. It was a short sleeved mid-drift showing white shirt that had tiny golden stars everywhere and he noticed that America's hips were rather slim.

"Nope besides I look heroic with my combat boots and it took me forever to decide." America stated cheerfully and he smiled at Japan. "I'm not sure my outfit is matching or not, but oh well it's cool."

"I can see your panda bear panties." Japan managed to comment calmly despite the fact his cheeks were turning a faint shade of pink and he just stared at them personally hoping America did not notice.

"That is the point because I want China to see them." America commented causally and completely missing Japan's shocked expression.

"Why?" Japan asked and he felt a rather odd like someone was squeezing his heart. He also noticed that America had a Panda hand band and Japan bit his lip for he knew America simply did not know it hurt him.

'For America at times can be insensitive to others feelings at times.' Japan thought to himself and he walked closer to America.

"To prove that I care about the whole trading business between him and me." America simply replied and then he looked down at his watch. "Anyway it is time to go, but one last thing I have to add to you."

America smiled cheerfully and he tried a white ribbon that has little golden stars on it around Japan's neck. He grabbed Japan's hand and then pulled him along slightly.

"It is going to be a ton of fun at Poland's Birthday party. You won't regret it." America commented happily and he ignored Japan's heavy sigh.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Arrived At Poland's Party

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Hey, Poland." America said cheerfully and he had his arm looped around Japan's arm.

"You are totally like not matching, but wow you look cute America despite not matching." Poland commented lightly and then he giggled to himself. "I can see your Panda panties."

"Yep and that is the point I'm showing off that I get a lot of stuff from China." America stated bluntly and he did not notice that Japan had tensed up from the mention of China. Poland nodded and he couldn't help, but stare at America's outfit and wondered how he can look so damn adorable despite not matching it was a sheer mystery to him.

"So America, how did you come up with your like outfit? Did you get all dressed up for China?" Poland asked calmly and he noticed that Japan was slightly glaring at him.

"Hmm, I chose the dark pink mini skirt because you love pink. I picked out the short sleeve mid drift showing kind of shirt because I was positive it was going to be hot. I also liked the tiny golden stars on this shirt and I wore Combat boots because they are completely hero like." America replied happily and then smiled brightly at Poland.

"Wow, I never knew how slender your hips are because of that jacket you always have o-" Poland started to say, but then America went pale and his blue eyes went wide.

"I knew I forgot something. Oh, Japan. I'm going to die." America whispered in a panic filled tone to Japan and his blue eyes started to fill up with tears.

"What is wrong America?" Japan asked quietly and he felt worried along with starting to feel a little panicked because of those tears.

"I normally have tons of snacks with me, but I completely forgot them. Oh I'm going to starve and die a horrible death." America muttered bitterly and then he hugged Japan. "Oh, Japan you were a great friend and I shall die because I forgot my junk food."

"America, I'm sure Poland has food." Japan stated in a low voice and he felt America's body pressed up against his own. His face was flushed red in embarrassment and he bit his lip knowing America did not mean to make him think perversely.

",But his food sucks." America whispered quietly and he looked around to see if anyone might have heard. Japan managed to calm down and his face returned to normal until America muttered softly into his right ear. "I do not have any candy or junk food or snacks. I'm doomed and I shall die in your arms withering away to nothing."

However before Japan could say or do anything America was pulled away from his arms. Japan frowned and noticed that America was now near China.

"Hello, America. I notice that you are not carrying any snacks, aru." China said calmly and he was wearing a causal long blue dress with pink flowers all around. America nodded and he looked at China with tearful blue eyes.

"Oh, China. I forgot them and I'm going to die." America stated in a depressed voice and he sulked for a moment, but then China pulled out a piece of candy and put it into America's hand.

"Here you go, aru. I have plenty more candy." China told him and he smiled faintly when America looked at him with wide eyes. Japan bit his lip and he clenched his fists inside of his long sleeves.

"You are really awesome, China." America commented cheerfully and he pulled China up into a hug. He spun him around gently and China laughed softly. "Oh, China you are a complete life savior. You have more candy, right?"

"Of course, aru." China said calmly to America and his cheeks burned red. Japan bit his lip and saw America happily kissed China on the cheeks several times.

"Anyway, I decided to wear panties with Panda's on them." America stated bluntly and China's whole face turned red when the dark pink mini skirt was lifted up showing America's panties. Japan closed his eyes for a moment and he really hoped that China would leave.

"America, You really should not carelessly lift up your skirt da." Russia commented innocently and he was behind America holding the dark pink mini skirt down. "It might cause others to have perverse thoughts about you, da."

"Hah, As if anyone would have any sort of perverted thoughts about me." America said calmly and he felt annoyed with Russia's comment. "France is not here and he was not invited so there are no perverts here."

Japan and China's cheeks burned red in shame along with looking away from America due to guilt. Russia smiled lightly and he felt rather amused at how silly America can be about a lot of things. America rolled his eyes and then grabbed Russia's arm tightly while shaking his head.

"So, Why are you covering yourself up by wearing that long brown coat?" America asked flatly and he figured that Russia would leave.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. A Plan To Get Drunk

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Russia smiled innocently and then he whispered something into America's right ear. China and Japan watched as America's cheeks turned bright pink.

"What the hell you commie bastard." America snapped and he glared at the Russia who was smiling in amusement. "Why the heck are you even here Poland completely and utterly hates your guts."

"Comrade remember I'm no longer a communist. My colors are white, blue, and red." Russia commented lightly and America glared at him. "Poland changed his mind, da."

"Damnit. I wish you still were one and only so you wouldn't have my colors." America muttered angrily and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Jeez, You copied me on purpose. You must have threatened Poland."

"It is good to share, da." Russia causally said to him and he smiled innocently at the sulking America. Russia completely ignored what was said about possibly threatening Poland and he just smiled.

"Fuck you, Russia. I'm not going to let you spoil this party." America snapped viciously and his arms were crossed while his lip was curled up in distain.

"Is that an offer, America? I would prefer it to be the other way, but I would accept it either way." Russia commented lightly and he looked at America with violet eyes that were shimmering darkly. "We are suppose to be getting along, da. Become one with Russia."

"Huh?" America asked in confusion and then he rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance. "Whatever, I'm going to have some alcohol and get drunk as hell. Maybe then I can forget you were even here, Russia. I doubt it, but I sure as hell can try."

America blinked for a moment and then tilted his head for a moment to think.

"Hey China and Japan. Want to have a drinking contest?" America asked cheerfully and he noticed that Russia had decided to head towards Lithuanian. China blinked and then nodded in agreement. Japan walked towards America and said calmly 'Yes'.

"Heh, I think I can drink you both under the table." America commented cheerfully and he hummed happily as they both walked behind him.

'I'm the leader while Japan and China are my side kicks because I'm a hero.' America thought to himself and he smiled brightly, but then frowned somewhat when Russia shook his head and smiled for he knew why Japan and China were walking behind America. China and Japan's cheeks were completely red for their eyes were staring at America's panties that sometimes came into view, but they did not tell America nor did they talk at all.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Gate Crasher

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Suddenly there was a slam and America blinked in confusion for why the hell was England of all Nations slamming open doors.

"Poland, You damn bloody son of a bitch!" England yelled angrily and his voice was slightly slurred. America sighed heavily and rolled his eyes in disbelief for England is very drunk.

"Like England why are you like gate crashing?" Poland asked slowly and then he rubbed his eyes for a moment. His cheeks turned red for he just noticed England's outfit and decided to not have him kicked out. "Umm, never mind. You are like invited now and stuff."

"I'll be right back. Okay Japan and China." America said to them and walked towards England while sighing to himself.

America noticed that England was wearing a black mini skirt and it covered everything. He also blinked for why did England bring a big black bag and America rolled his eyes for England was showing off that Union Jack or whatever it is called on that long sleeve black shirt.

"Hey, America you look like a bloody tart." England commented bluntly and he grabbed America by the arm with his right hand. "I brought an outfit for you. So you won't embarrass yourself and shame yourself despite the fact you are completely shameless."

America rolled his eyes in annoyance and he decided to just go with the flow. England made some comments such as 'If you were still my colony', 'I wouldn't have let you leave the house', 'Fucking perverts are staring at your ass', 'I ought to kick their asses', and 'America, You are a bloody idiot'.

"England, They are not staring at me." America said calmly and he heard England chuckle loudly.

"Yeah, right. Those fucking perverts sure as hell are staring and it is at your barely covered body. Bloody hell and it is all because you decided to wear such a showy outfit." England managed to say and he didn't notice that America was pouting.

"I wanted to show off and they are not staring at me perversely. You are just drunk and bitter." America stated firmly and he rolled his eyes. "Plus upset that I have more friends than you. You are not being very nice."

England had dragged America to the bathroom and then handed him the big black bag while managing to look at him sternly.

"Now put on this blasted outfit and then you won't look like such a bloody tart." England said firmly and there was still a slur in his voice. America snickered and then smiled brightly.

"Alright, England. I'm pretty damn curious about what kind of outfit you picked out. Heh, I wonder if it is a dress that goes all the way to the floor." America commented lightly and he started to take off his shirt. England looked away from him and personally America didn't understand why because they are both males.

"Simply shameless." England muttered to himself and he shook his head slowly for where on earth did he go wrong with America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**England's outfit is a black mini skirt that covers everything and if he bent down you would not see his underwear. Also wearing a black long sleeve shirt that covers his tummy and hips. On the center of the shirt is the Union Jack and he is wearing high heeled boots.**


	6. Complete Kill Joy

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America was wearing a long black sleeve shirt that was off the shoulder kind type and it went to his hips which had him rolling his eyes for England is all about covering the body or at the least making sure to keep America covered. The underwear he was now wearing happened to be plain and the color was black which had America sulking for there was no cute design plus England is a complete kill joy. America had on a black mini skirt and it covered his bottom completely along with having to wear black shorts under it otherwise England would have thrown a fit.

'Man, England did not have to burn the outfit I had on just because he thought it made me look like a so called Tart. Jeez England is so uptight. At least he did not kill my combat boots otherwise I would have been pissed.' America thought to himself and then sighed heavily for England can be a bit of a pain.

"Jeez, England why did you come here?" America asked in a sulky voice and he was pulling up the knee length crimson socks, but then sat on the toilet lid as he put on a pair of black high heeled boots.

"I felt like it." England said calmly and he noticed that America's eyes went wide for there was no slur in his voice.

"You faked being drunk?" America said loudly and he gapped at England's smirk.

"Yes and you are a damn bloody idiot." England commented smoothly and America pouted for a moment.

"I'm not an idiot." America stated calmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance. England gave a dry laugh and then shook his head.

"You are one. I decided to come here and make sure you did not make an ass of yourself." England told him and then added. "Otherwise you would make me look bad."

'You already make yourself look bad without my help. and you wonder why not a lot of people like you.' America thought to himself and he shook his head slowly.

"Man, England. You a complete kill joy. Is France going to gate crash?" America asked in a curious voice and he watched as England smirked smugly to himself.

"No that frog is currently gagged, tied, and blind folded inside his own basement." England replied lightly and America rolled his eyes. "He had the bloody gull to say that we should have our own party without anyone else and it would just be us. Also that damn frog said that he has a 'Party' in his pants and I'm invited."

'I do not understand what England is talking about at all about France and there being a party in France's pants. Oh well England does not like France and he just wanted to crash the party on his own, but only because he wanted to make sure I was properly dressed or something.' America briefly thought and he decided to change the topic not wanting to look like a complete idiot in front of England.

"I'm going to get drunk and I will not let you ruin it. Even though you are going to purposely ruin things for me." America commented sulkily and then he added lightly. "You can join Japan, China, and I. Heh, I'm going to drink all three of you under the table."

"America, I believe that China can easily drink you under the table." England stated flatly and then they walked out of the bathroom heading back towards Poland's party.

'I hope Russia does not decide to join in, but then again I could beat him and laugh in his face. Heh, I'm going to win and rub it in Russia's face.' America thought cheerfully and he smirked to himself for this might be a chance to beat Russia at something, but only if Russia accepts to join in.

'I have a bad feeling that America is going to do something dumb.' England thought to himself and then sighed heavily. 'At least I will be here and make sure the damage is not long lasting.'

"Hey, England. I'm going to invite Russia to the drinking contest." America stated cheerfully and then he smiled brightly at England before rushing away. England's green eyes went wide and his face went pale.

"That damnable idiot." England muttered bitterly to himself and then shook his head. He walked over to China and Japan while hoping that Russia will reject America's invite to the drinking contest.

"Hello, England ahen." China said calmly and England glared at him in annoyance, but personally China could care less. "Where is America?"

"Talking with Russia." England stated simply and he frowned to himself. "He better not invite Russia to the drinking contest."

"America invited you." Japan commented quietly and he figured that America would invite England.

"Yes." England said to him and he watched as America was still talking with Russia.

"I'm going to drink you under the table, ahen." China commented smoothly and then he noticed that America was wearing a different outfit.

"Sure. I made America change into something more modest and now you two will stop staring at him like he is some kind of meat." England stated flatly and he watched as their cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "And to think America doesn't think you two are perverts."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Germany's Outfit

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America walked over to Russia and he was slightly curious as to what Russia was wearing under that brown coat.

'I only know the colors are white, red, and blue.' America mentally thought to himself and he noticed that Russia was all by himself, but it figures because some other Nations find Russia to be a bit scary and twisted.

"Hey, Russia." America said causally and he noticed that Russia just looked at him.

"It looks like you changed, da." Russia commented innocently and then added lightly. "Are you wearing shorts under your skirt?"

"Yes, Oh and by the way want to join the drinking contest?" America asked slowly and he noticed that Russia had a twisted smile.

"Yes and Vodka is my fuel, da." Russia replied and America was curious about what was under the coat.

",But before that Russia." America started to say and he managed to drag Russia away from the party area. "I'm really curious about something."

America and Russia were alone in an empty room. Russia tilted his head and he knew that America simply wanted to know everything sort of like how he knew everyone will become one with Russia.

"You want to know my outfit, da." Russia commented lightly and he decided to humor America for right now.

"Yep." America stated calmly and he watched as Russia took off the brown coat.

Meanwhile England was gritting his teeth and he hoped that Russia was not going to kill America. China sighed heavily and he knew America of all Nations can stand up to Russia, but it still made him feel uneasy. Japan briefly felt white ribbon with little golden stars that was around his neck and hoped that America was alright for Russia is rather twisted. The three of them just decided to wait and watch the other interaction of the others.

"Hey, Germany. How do I look, vee?" Italy asked cheerfully and he twirled around at a rather fast rate showing his dark green underwear. Germany's cheeks were bright red and he quickly looked away. Italy was wearing a dark green skirt that was a few inches above his knee's, a short sleeve red shirt, and frilly white socks to his knee along with ankle high black boots with a heel. It was more or less because of Germany that Italy was wearing something modest, but in return Italy picked out what Germany had to wear.

"Italy, Please do not twirl. Your underwear shows when you do that." Germany managed to say and he sighed heavily to himself for Italy is rather careless. In fact there are plenty of carelessness going on such as what America had on before England showed up. There was also a select few such as Spain and his own bruder Prussia who wore even less clothing than America.

'My own bruder wore less than America, but then again under this long skirt is a skimpy mini skirt that Italy picked out for me. Along with a so called shirt under my perfectly modest shirt. How did Italy talk me into this again?' Germany mentally thought to himself and then sighed heavily for at times Italy can talk him into things such as going to Poland's party.

"So? It is fun and you should do that too. After all it is a party." Italy commented cheerfully and he flipped up Germany's skirt. "You have on two skirts, vee. Plus you are wearing the shirt I chose out for you under that long sleeved shirt."

"Germany, you promised me that you would wear the skirt." Italy whined and he quickly pulled down the first skirt leaving Germany's skirt that was under it on. "More comfy and better looking, vee."

"Italy. I was wearing it even though it was under another skirt." Germany said firmly and he looked at him with stern blue eyes. "I do not want to show the world my legs."

",But you had it under that long skirt." Italy whined and he ripped the skirt. "Oops, I torn it in half."

Germany covered his face and he felt so embarrassed at the shortness of the skirt. His legs felt incredibly bare and he tried to tug it down, but it was in vain and Germany sighed heavily to himself.

"Come on Germany and have some fun. You look cute, vee." Italy commented cheerfully and he managed to take off Germany's shirt that was covering up the one that Italy chose.

"Italy why must you do this to me?" Germany managed to ask calmly and he watched as Italy tore the shirt in half again while smiling brightly. "Is wearing this skirt not enough? Why must I wear this shirt although I have my doubts about it being a shirt. It is not proper and it is downright humiliating."

"Because you have to have fun. Otherwise you'll be like England, vee." Italy replied and he stared at Germany who was trying to tug the skirt down. Germany bit his lip and he regretted agreeing to let Italy chose the outfit. "You have nice long legs because you are tall and built, but not over the top kind of built."

Germany's cheeks flushed and then he managed to glare at Italy who was smiling brightly. He sighed heavily and then shook his head for Italy can be quite bothersome, but Italy is Italy. Germany tried again to pull down the black mini skirt that was to his mid thigh and it was quite bothersome. Italy noticed right away he could see Germany's panties that were made out of silk and the color was dark red along with having in dark green 'Italy' printed all around.

"I like the panties I chose out for you. I can see them, vee." Italy commented happily and he watched as Germany's cheeks turned pink. "I wanted to see them so I chose a really short mini skirt and you have really strong, but slender legs. I love seeing my name on your panties, vee."

"Quit looking, Italy." Germany managed to say firmly and he sighed heavily for this is rather embarrassing. It was useless to even try and pull down his so called shirt. He felt utterly exposed and was it worth it to make sure Italy was properly dressed?

'Italy has no problems with nudity, but I do not want him running around naked and exposed. It is already a pain making sure Italy does not get into trouble and not being thrown into jail or being captured, but when it does happen it is costly to me.' Germany thought tiredly, but Italy is his friend and that is what friends do. 'Right? Although Italy does not return the favor instead he eats pasta and sings odd songs, but I can't bring myself to hate or wanting to be away from Italy. Despite everything and I feel rather confused around Italy, but I want to keep him safe. I'm not really good with emotions and ever since I first saw Italy my feelings have been rather mixed up. Why?'

",But Germany." Italy whined and he pouted for a moment before forcing his eyes to look at Germany's shirt. The gold colored shirt was short sleeved and it exposed Germany's mid drift completely along with showing off those slender looking hips and Italy smiled brightly as his eyes wandered around looking at Germany's built body. "It is difficult and I like looking at you, vee. You are really slim, but really strong and built too."

Germany hoped that no one was listening or watching, but also hopes that no one will notice the shameless outfit and mentally hoped that the party will be over soon.

'Never again will I go to a party with Italy. How can I face anyone when the world meeting comes around?' Germany thought and he bit his lip. 'Well, It is understandable as to why America along with Spain and my bruder decided to show off. Regardless I do not think the others will care and at least France is not here.'

"You look cute, vee. You look a lot less scary." Italy said cheerfully and he noticed that Germany's hands covered his own face. "Come on you need to have more fun in life and stop worrying about everything, vee."

"I give up." Germany muttered quietly and Italy cheerfully grabbed his hand.

'I'm doomed and I might as well give up now otherwise Italy will whine loudly which would make me look bad.' Germany mentally thought and he sighed to himself for Italy is always dragging him into things. 'Just like how I go and help him every single time he calls me.'

"Let's dance." Italy commented calmly and then added. "Let's have fun and Let's flash the other Nations our underwear, but in your case panties. Poland has Pasta made see it is on the table, but first things first let's show off!"

Before Germany could protest it was already too late and Italy's was already spinning them both around in a circle. Germany could have broke the hold on his hands, but he did not want to hurt Italy and just pretended there was no one else around.

'It is difficult to say no to Italy only because half the time he does not even listen when I do say No to him. Not difficult to say no, but for Italy to understand no. Which sometimes makes saying no pointless and a waste of time.' Germany thought to himself and he decided to relax at least for right now. Italy was laughing cheerfully and he was having fun with spinning himself along with Germany around.

"Italy has Germany wrapped around his little finger." England muttered to himself and he sighed heavily to himself. Japan nodded in agreement and he wondered what was taking America so long. China was looking in the opposite direction and he was watching Spain who was with Romano.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Under The Long Brown Coat

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America snickered for Russia's outfit was so long and it made him laugh loudly. For Russia was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a long red skirt with several layers, and a blue belt.

"Russia, Hah hah. Jeez you are wearing too much. Oh man, completely lame and jeez no wonder why you were wearing that long brown coat. Hah, Hah I can't stop laughing. Wait until everyone see's your lame outfit." America managed to say and he clenched his tummy trying to stop laughing. Russia's cheeks went a faint shade of pink and he pulled out a facet his expression was innocent as he looked at America while smiling brightly, but his violet eyes were cold as ice.

"Oh, America. Stop laughing, da." Russia said calmly and he raised the facet up while smiling innocently, but mentally planning to make America stop laughing for it was rather annoying.

"Jeez, take a damn chill pill. I can fix it and everyone will be so shocked that they would simply have a heart attack." America stated flatly and he watched as Russia slowly lowered the facet. "Now take a seat on the bed and I'll work on making your outfit better. Don't worry I'll make you look awesome and cool."

Meanwhile Romano was sulking for Spain was talking with Prussia and he was bored, but it is not like he even wanted to talk with Spain. Romano noticed that Italy was twirling Germany around and he sighed heavily for his brother was having so much fun despite it being with the potato bastard.

"Lousy bastards having so much damn fun." Romano muttered bitterly and he crossed his arms although knowing Germany was more or less forced to be here by Italy, but still. "I'm bored and Spain is such a damn jerk."

"Prussia, How do I look?" Spain asked happily and he spun around for a moment. Prussia smirked and then thought about if France was here it would end up with the clueless Spain being groped a lot. His eyes looked first at Spain's top which was just a dark red bra and he smiled faintly for now West can't bitch about 'Bruder you were the one with the most revealing outfit'.

'Heh, West can't be pissed about my outfit.'' Prussia thought smugly and he looked down at Spain's dark red skirt that covered only half of the lower region not to mention exposing half of the golden colored panties. 'Man, I got to say West can't possibly bitch at me and Spain is cool, but of course I'm more awesome and my outfit is awesome too.'

"Heh, Good. However I look a lot more awesome." Prussia said to Spain smugly and his arms were crossed. Prussia's top was a tight silver tube top that just barely covers the upper chest and he wore a loose black mini skirt that just barely covered his dark red panties. He had on a pair of ankle high black boots and small black frilly socks too. "Plus I look pretty damn sexy and hot as hell. Smoking hot and everybody is envious of my sexy body."

"Oh and what do you think of Romano's red dress?" Spain asked lightly and he smiled brightly for Romano looked rather beautiful in the long red dress that went all the way onto the floor, but not to mention so cute and adorable for the dress made Romano look even smaller.

"Alright and not flashy at all." Prussia stated calmly and he briefly looked at Romano's red dress that touched the floor making him look even smaller, but he figured that was the point and noticed that the sleeves were long yet it was off the shoulder type. "He has the most modest outfit out of everybody here."

"That is perfect because I don't want anyone to take him away and that is why I made sure that dress was the only choice, but I'm still worried for Romano is rather special. Oh where is France?" Spain said to him and he noticed Prussia's blank expression.

"He pissed off England and currently not able to move." Prussia stated flatly and then rolled his eyes to himself. "Why does France even flirt or make a move on England? It is going to end up painful and I think France is one kinky bastard, but then again England is kinky too. Fuck they deserve each other."

"England tends to be a bastard." Spain commented cheerfully and his eyes slightly darkened at the mention of England, but he still kept on smiling brightly. "I'm glad France is not here for he might try to steal Romano again."

"Hah, You are still pissed that England tricked your sorry ass and destroyed your armada? You can really hold a grudge. Although I can't blame you because it is his fault you lost your status as a world power because he completely destroyed your armada and humiliated your sorry ass. I had tried to warn you about him, but no." Prussia commented smugly and he smirked fully knowing Spain was slowly becoming upset. "You wouldn't listen to me about England being a lying jackass."

"You wanted to get into his pants and he mislead you completely. Instead of fucking England and having a good old time. England fucked you thoroughly, but not in a sexual way and your armada was destroyed. Hah, That is what you get for wanting England and I told you so Spain." Prussia added and he watched as Spain's eyes turned cold, but did not feel any fear for he wanted to see a angry and upset Spain since it has been so very long due to Romano being around almost all the time.

"I'm still a bit pissed that England coldly rejected my offer of taking him with my five meters. Heh and it goes to show that you had no chance of doing England. He rejected me and I'm the essence of awesome." Prussia went on and then finished with. "England is not really liked by anyone because he is a punk and rejects others so harshly. Do you really hate England?"

"Prussia," Spain started to say coldly and he was about to say something, but stopped right away when he heard a small snuffle and knew it was Romano. His angry drained away and eyes softened at the sight of Romano's depressed state.

"Spain you are a bastard." Romano managed to say and he rubbed his eyes viciously. "Talking to Prussia and ignoring me completely, but it is not like I care at all that my brother is having fun. Even though it is just with that potato bastard and I'm standing here by myself doing nothing at all."

Romano was clenched the sides of his red dress and he was biting his lip for Spain was being a jerk, but also had noticed Spain's eyes had went cold while talking to Prussia and it made him feel a bit frightened. Although Romano would not ever attempt it to Spain or anyone one else unless it would save him from being killed.

"Romano, I'm sorry my darling. I was caught up with the subject and carried away." Spain said in a sorrow filled face and then added cheerfully. " Let's dance, Romano and show off our skills at dancing. A wild and passionate dance!"

Prussia snickered as he watched Spain easily picking up the slightly struggling Romano and had him lifted up into the air while giggling happily.

"Spain, You bastard put me down." Romano said loudly and his cheeks were turning red in embarrassment, but Spain did not put him down and instead had him in his arms like a bride.

"Let us spin and hold on tightly, Romano." Spain commented cheerfully and he felt Romano's arms around his neck. Prussia shook his head and mentally thought 'Be careful what you wish for little Romano.', but also knew that secretly Romano enjoyed being with Spain and he rolled his eyes.

"Now where is West?" Prussia muttered to himself and wondered why West always had to lecture him on what to wear along with saying 'Bruder, You will make me look bad', but then he found West and his eyes widened in pure shock along with wondering how the hell Italy managed to get West to wear that outfit not to mention those panties that having in dark green 'Italy' all around on them.

Prussia frowned to himself and his eyes narrowed slightly for he does enjoy not to mention loves showing off his awesome body to the whole wide world, but to him it was not okay for his little bruder West to wear such outfits and Prussia's face was set.

"Party is over." Prussia said quietly to himself and he plans to bring West home away not to mention have him back in the usual uniform that covered every bit of his little bruder or at least in casual clothing. "Oh well it is better off this way because this damn party is dull and lame, but then again it is because Poland is the one who happens to be hosting it. Better off drinking beer and getting drunk at home."

China sighed and shook his head lightly while wondering what is taking America so long. England bit his lip and resisted the urge to try and find America. Japan had a blank look on his face and trying not to show any sort of worry for America, but it was not completely working.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Prussia Upset

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Okay, Russia. Time to make this long red skirt short." America said calmly and then swiftly cut until the red skirt was to Russia's mid thigh. "Jeez, I never knew you had such nice legs."

Russia did not say a word and he was not looking at America for it felt as if his cheeks were burning because he was not use to clothing that was so very short, but Russia was not the type to back down from a challenge.

"Hmm, no need for a belt and there are no belt loops on the skirt." America commented causally and he took off the belt with ease. "Let's see you need a shorter shirt."

America smoothly lifted up Russia's shirt a little and then nodded to himself.

"Okay, Perfect I can cut it and it won't look bad." America stated flatly and he cut off the sleeves until it was about three fingers across. Russia's cheeks were red and he felt a little exposed, but did not say anything. "Now I'm going to make your mid drift show."

America cheerfully cut the shirt and then smiled brightly. Russia managed to keep himself calm, but his heart was racing and he bit his lip.

"Man, You look pretty fucking cool and hot as hell." America said happily and he smiled for Russia's cheeks were red. "Nothing to be ashamed of plus it is not cold here and there was no need for a coat. Heh, who would have guessed that you were so shy Russia."

America noticed that Russia still wore the scarf, but made no comment for it did not decrease the look and instead made it look even better. He grabbed Russia's hand firmly and walked towards the area where the party was at ignoring the fact that Russia's hand was slightly trembling.

Meanwhile Prussia quickly grabbed Germany from Italy in mid spin and pulled his little bruder close to him. Italy blinked innocently and noticed that Prussia seemed upset.

"West, We are going." Prussia stated firmly and he held onto him tightly.

"You were the one who wanted to be here at Poland's party and not to mention you helped Italy drag me here." Germany stated dryly and he frowned to himself. "Did you make someone upset? Was it Spain again or did you decide to mock Russia again? You are suicidal, bruder."

"West, I do not like that outfit." Prussia told him calmly and he glared at the Italy who was smiling brightly.

"Bruder, I-" Germany started to say, but then Italy talked and not caring about interrupting.

"Hi, Prussia. What do you think of Germany's outfit? I picked it out for him and I helped him get out of it. He looks sex-" Italy said cheerfully, but then stopped because of Prussia's glare that made him be quiet.

Prussia glared at Italy and he had figured it was all Italy's fault, but to hear those words and it made his blood boil in anger. However before any words were spoken that was when everyone had wide eyes and they gapped openly. America smiled brightly and he held Russia's hand ignoring the fact everyone was gapping in shock at Russia's outfit or rather lack of it.

"Comrade." Russia said quietly and his cheeks were pink for this was so very embarrassing along with feeling regret at not simply bashing America's head in with the facet. "You make everyone stop staring at me, da."

America turned pale and has a feeling things will be a blood bath if everyone kept on staring at Russia who was growing increasingly impatient along with feeling embarrassment.

'I really should of thought this one out.' America thought to himself and he let go of Russia's hand while quickly thinking of what to say.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother.**


	10. Reaction

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

At times it is not the best or wisest thing to say the first thing that pops into your mind. Russia had forgotten that at times America just doesn't think.

"Russia and I are getting married! I'm knocked up!" America said loudly and then added. "And Russia is the father!"

England fainted and fell onto the floor for no one bothered or wanted to catch him. Japan's eyes were wide and China clenched his heart at the thought. Italy giggled because the word knocked up was used, Prussia gapped in disbelief, and Germany just stared at America with stunned blue eyes. Finland blinked, Sweden just stared intensely at America, Denmark grinned and gave Russia a thumbs up.

"You are an idiot, comrade." Russia whispered calmly and he noticed that everyone was just staring at America. It was just as annoying, Russia wanted to hit them all for staring at America, and his violet eyes darkened.

However then there was hands that came from behind and felt Russia's chest up while speaking in French.

"Umm, France. You do realize you are feeling Russia up? Do you really want to die in a bloody and horrible way. Seriously, A one way ticket to painsville." America asked in a hesitant voice and he noticed Russia's darkening expression. France gasped in horror, his eyes widened, and before he could move. Russia turned around and smiled innocently he looked at France with murderous violet eyes. Without making a sound he broke both of France's wrists and America sighed to himself.

"I should cut your hands off, da. However I'm at a party. If you do that again I will use Poland's kitchen and make a nice dish using your hands, da." Russia commented cheerfully and his smile was tense. No one moved at all, but then England woke up and stood up.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Going To Start

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

England sighed heavily and he walked towards America. Russia tilted his head and debated whether or not to break England's arms.

"America, Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack." England said in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed.

"Nope, but it was not nice of you guys to stare at Russia." America commented cheerfully and he grinned playfully. "I can't believe you fainted, England."

England rolled his brilliant green eyes and then glared at America.

"I can't believe I had believed you for even a second. After all you wouldn't do such things with Russia after all and I feel rather silly." England stated dryly and he sighed to himself. "You are an idiot and what if I did have a heart attack. What would you do?"

"I would have a party and laugh happily." America said to him smoothly and he chuckled at England's shell shocked expression.

"Heh, Man you are so sensitive. I'm just joking or am I?" America asked in a whisper and he watched as England's cheeks turned red.

"Bloody hell that does it." England snapped angrily and he was about to say some more words, but then France groped his bottom and grinned at him.

"You need to loosen up. It is a party." France whispered into his ear and he moved away before England's fist hit his face.

"One you were not invited too." England told him firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Neither were you, but yet you are here." France stated causally and he noticed England's face had became more annoyed.

"Fuck you, Frog." England commented angrily and he noticed France's expression became more perverted.

"Is that an offer? Although I would love to do such a thing to you." France purred and England punched him in the face.

"No, but I'm going to kick your ass." England said coldly and France grinned at him. America was pulling Russia towards Japan and China.

"Alright, Now we can start the drinking contest. England is busy with France and it will take too long so we are starting without him." America commented cheerfully and Russia sighed to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Need Your Help

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Alright, Are you guys ready?" America asked happily and he grinned. "I'll be drinking Everclear and I will drink you guys under the table. Plus I'll become thoroughly drunk and hopefully forget this whole entire party."

Russia smiled faintly for America was serious about getting drunk and it was rather amusing for America believes he can out drink anyone. Japan bite his lip and decided it was best not to comment about how drinking Everclear would be put America at a disadvantage. China smiled brightly to himself and he shook his head at America.

"If that is what you like to believe, America. I believe I can outlast and out drink you." China stated calmly and he picked up a bottle of Mijiu. "I'm ready to begin."

Japan nodded his head at America and he held a bottle of Sake. Russia smiled innocently and he had a bottle of Vodka in his hand.

"Now we can start, da?" Russia asked cheerfully and America rolled his eyes.

"Yep." America replied simply and all three of them begun to drink. England was still yelling at France along with his whole entire face being red, France was making lewd comments, Poland rolled his eyes, and then shook his head.

"Jeez, This is why I like didn't want them to come." Poland muttered bitterly and his eyes narrowed into silts. "Seriously they are like ruining my party and that is so not cool."

Poland smiled faintly as he had an idea and then walked smoothly over to Italy.

"Say like Italy can you like do me a huge favor." Poland said cheerfully and his smile was bright.

"Sure." Italy commented happily and he was standing in front of Germany.

"You should ask what it is before agreeing, Italy. How many times have I told you to ask first?" Germany said firmly to Italy and his arms were crossed in annoyance. "It is rather dangerous to not ask what you are agreeing too."

"Countless times, Germany." Italy said calmly and he tilted his head. "I lost track, vee."

"Like France and England are totally being jerks. So I need your help otherwise the party will be like completely ruined." Poland told Italy in a somewhat whining voice and his cheeks were puffed out.

"What do you need, Poland?" Germany asked bluntly and Italy nodded.

"Ummm. Well, I'm not sure what to do about it exactly. So I leave it up to Italy and you can help him Germany to come up with a plan." Poland managed to say and then he ran off. Germany sighed deeply and shook his head. Italy smiled brightly as he looked up at Germany and then grabbed his hand.

"Say Germany can you come up with a plan to make France and England leave the party?" Italy asked cheerfully and he smiled. "I have no idea what to do and England is rather scary, vee."

Germany sighed deeply and he looked down at Italy who was looking at him with such hopeful eyes.

"Fine." Germany said calmly to the smiling Italy and he was tackled to the floor. His cheeks were burning for Italy was hugging him and he bite his lip for this was embarrassing. Prussia had wandered off towards Spain and decided not to tease him this time.

"Hey, Spain. Sorry about teasing you earlier." Prussia said calmly and he sighed deeply.

"It's alright, Prussia. We are friends after all and I can tell your upset Italy is taking your brother away. It is not like Germany will ditch you and forget all about you." Spain commented lightly and he smiled brightly at him. "After all it is not you annoy him and pick on him a whole lot."

"Damnit. You are still pissed off with me." Prussia muttered in a sulky voice and his arms were crossed.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Everclear**** is a ****brand**** of ****neutral grain spirit**** that is available at concentrations of 75.5% alcohol (151 ****proof****) and 95% alcohol (190 ****proof****),****[1]**** in contrast to hard liquors such as ****rum**** and ****vodka****, which typically contain 40%–60% alcohol (80–120 proof).**

**Mijiu**** (****米酒****; pinyin: m****ǐ****ji****ǔ****) is the generic name for Chinese fermented****rice wine****, similar to Japanese ****sake****. It is generally clear, and is used for both drinking and cooking. **_**Mijiu**_** intended for cooking often contains 1.5% ****salt****. Alcohol content by volume: 12-19.5%.**


	13. Simple

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Germany thought to himself for several minutes on how to deal with England and France without having those two join together against him or something of that sort. He looked at the still hopeful Italy and then turned to look at Russia who was drinking Vodka from the bottle.

'Simply, but yet effective.' Germany mentally thought to himself and he walked over to Russia.

"Russia," Germany said calmly as he looked at Russia and noticed that all four of them stopped drinking.

"Yes, Comrade? I'm in the middle of a drinking contest with America, China, and Japan." Russia commented innocently and he tilted his head towards Germany.

"Can you make France and England leave?" Germany asked bluntly and Italy was behind him shaking for Russia looked rather scary.

"Hmm, I believe that would be the best course of action." Russia said calmly and his lips curled up as he thought about having England leaving the party which meant no interference. "I will be right back, da."

"Heh, I can take off these annoying shorts." America commented happily and he pulled off the shorts which was under his skirt. Germany sighed to himself, Italy giggled, Japan's cheeks were red, and China was hiding a smile.

"Hello, England and France." Russia said smoothly and he smiled faintly. "You two are noisy. Please do leave before I make it where you can't talk and annoy me anymore with such silliness."

England and France's faces turned as white as a sheet of paper. Russia giggled and his smile became twisted. They looked at each and decided it was best to just leave before Russia pulled out their tongues.

'America will be alright without me.' England mentally thought to himself as he left along with France and then he sighed deeply. 'It is not like America needs me to protect him. He is strong and can handle himself. Besides he is properly dressed and that is why I even went to that bloody party.'

"Hey, France. I decided to ditch this lame ass party too." Prussia commented loudly and his arm was around France's shoulder.

"Spain and my little Bruder is pissed off with me. I have an idea why not you, me, and eyebrows have a damn awesome party with heavy metal instead of that whatever music Poland has on. This party will be at West's house." Prussia stated cheerfully while smirking and his other arm was on England's shoulder.

"Instead of dancing and that type of bullshit. We can fight and get wasted as all hell. Spain will be joining us later whenever his so called precious tomato falls asleep." Prussia said calmly and he smirked. "Plus instead of looking like chicks and all that crap. We can put on our old pirate uniform and weapons. Our party would be kick ass and awesome. Fuck Poland's party to hell and back."

"Sounds like a bloody smashing idea, Prussia." England said simply and his brilliant green eyes darkened. "And when Spain shows up I'll do a repeat of what I did to him."

"Will there be love making?" France asked lewdly and Prussia rolled his eyes. England ignored France's question and they walked towards Germany's house.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
